


TIFU by... telling my crush that I’m a flat-earther

by daelighted



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chinguline (EXO), Love Confessions, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daelighted/pseuds/daelighted
Summary: Kyungsoo tends to run his mouth when he gets nervous.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 43
Kudos: 104
Collections: Challenge #5 — Opposites Attract





	TIFU by... telling my crush that I’m a flat-earther

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna go with moron/morosexual pairing but it made more sense to me to make this a disaster introvert with a cool, collected extrovert :')
> 
> *TIFU = Today I fucked up
> 
> psst the tiny sparks mods are so wonderful :3

This is all Baekhyun’s fault. 

“This is all your fault,” Kyungsoo says as much, burying his face into Jongdae’s neck. He hears Baekhyun cackle from his spot on the couch. “None of this would have happened if you didn’t make me go with Chanyeol.” His voice comes out muffled and pathetic. 

“Hey,” Baekhyun gasps between laughs, “I never said anything about telling him you think the earth is flat.” 

Kyungsoo feels betrayal in the form of Jongdae shaking with laughter against him. He looks up to pout at him. 

“You know how I am around him.” Kyungsoo mutters. “This whole road trip was a bad idea. _Your_ bad idea.” He turns to glare at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun waves a hand in dismissal. “Run us through what happened again, word for word,” he says, sounding like he was holding in a laugh. 

“No.” 

“Oh come on, Soo,” Baekhyun whines. 

“You’re just gonna—“

”We won’t laugh at you,” Jongdae interrupts him, with a soothing hand on his shoulder. “We’ll help you come up with a plan.” He checks his watch briefly and gives Kyungsoo a reassuring smile. “It won’t be long now before Chanyeol’s back from his morning research.” 

“What a nerd,” Baekhyun chimes in, without malice. “Never taking Chanyeol on a road trip again— all he wants to do is look at rocks.” 

Kyungsoo sighs and, ignoring the way Baekhyun adjusts in his seat in excitement, retells what happened the previous day. 

On their drive to the beach house, Chanyeol had pointed out a rocky cove, and excitedly claimed he wanted to explore it as soon as they’d finish settling in. “So you suggested I go exploring _with_ him all because _you_ wanted some alone-time with your boyfriend.”

“Hey, don’t hate the player, hate the game.” Baekhyun shrugs. 

“You’re the worst.” 

Chanyeol had only stopped to drop his luggage in the living room, and Kyungsoo barely got the chance to do the same before he was dragged by his arm back outside and into the car. 

Kyungsoo gets... nervous when he’s with Chanyeol. He doesn’t talk to a lot of people, but Chanyeol had easily wormed his way into his life as easy as he’d made Kyungsoo fall for him. He thinks he’s probably liked him since the first day he met him; Chanyeol with the big, radiant smile. Chanyeol with the big feet he kept tripping over when he got too excited. Chanyeol with the big hands clasped around Kyungsoo whenever he wanted to show him a “cool new documentary!!!”. Chanyeol with the big heart he wore on his sleeve. 

But Kyungsoo has a problem. He can’t speak to Chanyeol without making a fool out of himself. 

“We got to the beach and he started collecting the stones and asked me to help out,” Kyungsoo sighs. “Then he was telling me some facts about the area, and he asked my opinions, and I don’t know… I kind of just blurted it out.” 

“Blurted what out?” Baekhyun asks, his mouth covered by the back of his hand. 

“That everywhere we look… we see evidence… of a flat earth…” Kyungsoo trails off. Both Baekhyun and Jongdae laugh, despite their earlier promises not to. “It was a joke! It’s a meme! ...It sounded better in my head…” 

“Right,” Jongdae says. He pulls out his phone and scrolls to their group chat, “so that’s when he texted _‘hey Dae, did you know that Kyungsoo thinks the earth is flat’_ and _‘oh no this is the gc, everyone please disregard’._ ” 

Baekhyun cackles louder. 

“I can’t believe I said that to a geology major,” Kyungsoo laments. “He probably thinks I’m a complete fucking idiot.” 

“Well aren’t you?” says Baekhyun, at the same time that Jongdae says, “he doesn’t think that.” 

Kyungsoo groans. 

The front door clicks, and three heads turn towards the sound of someone scraping their shoes against the rough welcome mat.

“Oh hey,” Chanyeol says, all his teeth gleaming as he smiles. His hair is dripping wet, and his wrung-out shirt is grasped in his hands. Kyungsoo’s brain starts to make dial-up noises because _Chanyeol is shirtless. And wet._ “I just got back from swimming.” 

Kyungsoo tries to hide behind Jongdae, but Chanyeol spots him, turning his megawatt grin on him like a spotlight. 

“Kyungsoo! You disappeared last night!” he exclaims. A pout soon replaces his smile. “Why don’t we give the lovebirds some space now, hey?” Chanyeol tilts his head towards the kitchen, waiting expectantly for Kyungsoo to get up. 

“You got this,” Jongdae whispers. Baekhyun for once, isn’t being a little shit either, just gives him an encouraging smile. 

“I’m not a flat-earther!” Kyungsoo blurts instead. Chanyeol startles, as do the other two, at his little outburst. 

“Oh. Well, yeah, I figured you were just joking.” Chanyeol grins. 

Kyungsoo feels it bubble in his throat: the word vomit, the nerves he gets whenever Chanyeol is in the room. “And I’ve been in love with you for years!!!” 

“Oh boy.” Jongdae says. “We’ll be in our room.” He pulls Baekhyun up, ignoring his protests of ‘ _but I wanna see what happens next!_ ’ and disappears behind the door. 

Chanyeol stands still on the spot, for once looking unsure of himself. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that. I mean, it’s not a lie, I do really like you, but that wasn’t the right time to say it and I know I say a lot of stupid things and, actually, you probably don’t like me that way and—“ 

“Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol stops his spiel. He sits next to him on the couch, uncaring of the wet spot on the cushions, and takes Kyungsoo’s hand. “I’ve been in love with you for years too.” 

Before Kyungsoo can think of something to say, before he can think of _anything_ really, his phone buzzes next to him. 

He huffs at the notifications from Baekhyun in their group chat that reads, ‘ _FINALLY!!!!! CONGRATULATIONS GAYS!!!!! THIS IS NOW A COUPLE GETAWAY!!!! WOOOOOO’_ and one from Jongdae saying _‘sorry about him!! carry on :3’._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments and kudos are so appreciated 💕💕 hope you liked it :3


End file.
